


Dropping In

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets a surprise when he drops in on Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping In

Gabriel took great pleasure in popping up on the Winchesters unexpectedly. Having chosen a side and come out of Witness Protection, he couldn't indulge in his usual tricks and games without attracting Lucifer's attention. Now he found his fun from bugging the Winchesters.

Interrupting Dean making out with Castiel, was just part of being an older brother. That lasted long enough for Dean to threaten to trap Gabriel in a ring of holy oil next time Gabriel dropped in on them. Seeing Castiel glower as Dean issued the threat had Gabriel raising his hands and retreating.

He turned his attentions to Sam, who now had his own motel room, and proved to be much more fun. Sam's bitch faces were epic and constantly changing depending on his mood and what Gabriel was up to. His favourite one was when he appeared just as Sam stepped out of the shower, naked and wet. That time Gabriel had been treated to the lovely sight of all those muscles flexing under wet skin as Sam whirled around, reaching for a weapon before he recognized Gabriel.

Gabriel's fingers had twitched with the urge to touch all that naked skin. He resisted for the sheer fact that Sam had already warded his room once on Gabriel when he'd been pushed to far by Gabriel's pranks. Downside of coming out as an angel. Courtesy of little brother Castiel, the Winchesters were armed with a whole slew of knowledge of how to control and trap angels.

Today, there was no Sam coming out of the shower or sitting at the table doing research. Instead he was sprawled out on the bed. His shirts had been tossed to one side along with boots and socks. His jeans and underwear were pushed down to his thighs as he fisted his cock.

Gabriel wrapped shadows and light around him to hid himself better from Sam's presence. Not that Sam would even notice at the moment. Sam's breathing was ragged, filled with harsh gasps and grunts as he jerked himself off. Gabriel couldn't look away from Sam, eyes roving over the well defined chest and stomach, the way Sam pinched his nipples and the trail of dark hair on his belly, drawing Gabriel's eyes to where it thickened as Sam's hard cock jutted upwards from his groin.

Pre-come beaded the tip of Sam's cock, Sam's fingers spreading it down his shaft as he stroked himself. His hips pumped upwards, head thrown back on the pillow, as he worked himself to orgasm. Gabriel took it all in, how Sam stroked himself, his other hand sliding down to cup his balls. The musky scent of sweat, arousal and Sam himself filled Gabriel's nose, his own shaft growing heavy with desire.

Sam's heels dug into the bed as he thrust into his fist, neck arching, as he groaned, coming before Gabriel's eyes. As semen spilled across his fist and stomach, Gabriel wanting nothing more than to taste it. Instead he retreated to an empty room doors down.

He could still hear Sam's racing heartbeat and the scent of Sam lingered in his nose. Seeing Sam like that made Gabriel realize just how much he wanted Sam, and how hard he'd been denying those feelings.

He wanted. Plain and simple. But despite all of the Winchesters refusals to say to and their plans to stop Lucifer, Gabriel knew that you couldn't fight destiny. Even with an Archangel on their side one or both of them were going to say yes. And Gabriel didn't want to get a taste of Sam before losing him. He'd already lost too much in the past.


End file.
